Always Yes
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: I'll always say 'yes' to House."; Allison Cameron, ep Big Baby, season 5, episode 13.


TITLE: Always Yes

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Hameron

SPOILERS: Big Baby

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show House, M.D. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Inspired by Big Baby, for the first time in years an ep that gives a little something to Hameron fans again, to the fans because of whom this show stayed alive and who are now treated as pariahs, ignored and unwanted.

Btw., the female producer reference is meant ONLY (and for nothing else, don't try finding other meanings cause there aren't any) to point out the irony of a woman assassinating a female character with ordering a specific direction and actions to be written for this female character.

SUMMARY: "I'll always say 'yes' to House."; Allison Cameron, ep Big Baby

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you'll always say yes to me, huh?" she knew he'd ambush her with this, it had been only a matter of time.

"Yes." she stopped, her back to him, her gaze lowered.

"Why?"

"I think you know."

"Because you love me." he said it confidently "Because you always loved me, even now after 5 years, even though you're screwing Chase. Or is _he _screwing _you_?"

"Yes. I still love you." this time she did turn around and met his eyes.

"Then why all this? Why the ER? Why blond? But, most importantly, why Chase?"

"Because I thought I could make a new start, that I could purge you from my heart, that I could forget about you, about the fact that I love you, by sleeping with a man I don't love, that I never have and never would love."

"I never figured you for so shallow, you know. To sleep with someone you don't have feelings for."

"Me neither. It's as if I haven't been myself these last few years, I've been doing things I never would've done before. I take drugs, I sleep with someone I never even considered as a potential sexual, much less romantic, partner. I didn't even like him! I dye my hair, making myself look like a prostitute, like one of the millions of Hollywood's blond clones. I have a sexual arrangement of no-strings with a man I don't like who actually raped me, as if he had slipped me a mickey himself and then slept with me... and let me tell you just how unlike that is to me. I married the man I loved at 20! Until now I slept only with two men, one of whom I married, commitment and love was always everything to me. I had plenty of offers through the years, many men were interested, but I didn't sleep with them, because I had to love the man to do it. And suddenly, out of the blue, I changed completely. I don't even recognize myself. More than that, I don't like myself.

"Sometimes I get the feeling as if I live in a nightmare world, as if this isn't real, as if I'll wake up and it'll be my first year of fellowship under you again. And truthfully I'd honestly like to turn the clock back and go back in time to then. It's as if I was a character in one of those cheap, stupid soap operas you love to watch, like a character being directed and written by completely incompetent writers and producers. With the way the things are going, the main director of this nightmare of mine is probably a woman, considering it was a woman producer that had the main word and who ruined ST: Voyager so spectacularly. I just want to break it off with Chase and go back to the way you and I were 4 years ago."

"I don't want us to go back completely."

His words stung terribly "What?"

"I want us to go forward. I don't want to be just that what we were. I've experienced what it's like to lose you and I don't like it. I don't want to lose you, Cameron, and the only way I can prevent ever losing you is to let us become what we should've become years ago."

"And, will you?" her voice was a mere whisper.

"Yes."

The next second she was in his arms, holding on tight. It'd been too long since they'd felt this close, not just physically, but emotionally as well. Cameron knew she would do anything she could to make sure they'd be this close again soon and to make the first step she would be breaking off with Chase as soon as she left the hospital.

"We made a mess of things, haven't we?" he murmured into her hair.

"Yeah, we have." he could feel her lips move against his shirt.

"You think we can fix this?"

She looked up at him "I don't know."

"Do you even want to try?"

It didn't take her long to make up her mind "Yes, I do."

"Then we try."

THE END

REVIEW!


End file.
